nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Libro di Ezechiele 38
Il capitolo 38° del libro del profeta Ezechiele, contenuto nell'Antico Testamento della Bibbia cristiana e nella Bibbia ebraica, sembra un drammatico resoconto di avvenimenti futuri. Questo libro contiene le profezie del Profeta Ezechiele, e viene incluso dagli ebrei trai i "Nevi'im" (Libri dei Profeti. Questo capitolo ed Ezechiele 39 formano una sezione che riguarda "Gog, della terra di Magog." |}} Testo Il testo originale di Ezechiele 38 è scritto in lingua ebraica. Il capitolo 38 è diviso in 23 versetti. Il testo originale è reperibile nel testo masoretico (10° secolo dopo Cristo), ma si trova anche nei molto più antichi Rotoli del Mar Morto: (2° secolo prima di Cristo). Esistono traduzioni di Ezechiele 38 molto antiche e piuttosto diffuse nell'antichità, ad esempio nella lingua greca Koinè e includono la Septuaginta e la versione di Teodosio. War of Ezekiel 38–39 The War of Ezekiel 38–39 or The War of Gog and Magog is an episode described in the Book of Ezekiel chapters 38–39 which details how Gog of Magog (meaning "Gog from the Land of Gog") and his hordes from the north will threaten and attack the restored land of Israel. The chapters describe that God will make his presence known through an earthquake, and send torrential rains, hailstone, fire, and sulfur - subsequently destroying Gog and Magog. Following the defeat of Gog, God will establish a new Temple where he will dwell forever with his people (chapters 40-48).Bullock, p.301 The underlying theological message is that even so fearsome an enemy as this is ultimately under the control of the God of Israel, since it is God himself who says to Gog, "I will bring you against my land."Petersen, p.158 Verse 2 : "Son of man, set your face against Gog, of the land of Magog, the prince of Rosh, Meshech, and Tubal, and prophesy against him" (NKJV) * "Son of man" (Hebrew: בן־אדם - ): this phrase is used 93 times to address Ezekiel. * "Rosh" (Hebrew: ראש : can also be translated as "head" (of human and animal); "top" (of the mountain); "beginning" (of time); "river-head"; "chief" (as in "chief-prince", "chief-priest", head of the family). In conjunction to the preceding word "prince", most English Bibles translates them as "chief prince."The New Oxford Annotated Bible with the Apocrypha, Augmented Third Edition, New Revised Standard Version, Indexed. Michael D. Coogan, Marc Brettler, Carol A. Newsom, Editors. Publisher: Oxford University Press, USA; 2007. p. 1235-1236 Hebrew Bible. See also *Dedan *Ethiopia *Gog *Gomer *Israel *Libya *Magog *Meshech *Persia *Rosh *Sheba *Tarshish *Togarmah *Tubal *Related Bible parts: Genesis 10, Ezekiel 39, Revelation 20 Notes and references Bibliography *Blenkinsopp, Joseph. "A history of prophecy in Israel" (Westminster John Knox Press, 1996) * * *Bullock, C. Hassell. "An Introduction to the Old Testament Prophetic Books" (Moody Press, 1986) * * *Grabbe, Lester L., and Robert Hakke (eds), "'Every city shall be forsaken': urbanism and prophecy in ancient Israel and the Near East" (Sheffield Academic Press, 2001) * *Petersen, David L. "The prophetic literature: an introduction" (Westminster John Knox Press, 2002) *Redditt, Paul L. "Introduction to the Prophets" (Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing, 2008) External links Jewish *Ezekiel 38 Hebrew with Parallel English *Ezekiel 38 Hebrew with Rashi's Commentary Christian *Ezekiel 38 English Translation with Parallel Latin Vulgate Fonti * 38 Categoria:Escatologia ebraica Categoria:Escatologia nella Bibbia Categoria:Gog e Magog Categoria:Gige dalla Lidia